User blog:BettaApex/Wiki Help Blog
Here's my wiki help blog. Please leave a message below if you have any comments, concerns, or questions. Admins/moderators of this wiki include Baltorealms, BettaWolf, and Derpÿÿ . 'Content' Content on the wiki include several things, including pages, videos, photos, and more. 'Pages' On every wiki, pages are important. They are articles on many or one thing(s). Pages can be categorized, deleted, edited, protected, and more. How do I remove a page? Pages on this wiki can only be removed by admins. This is to protect them from deletion and vandalism. If you would like a page to be removed, contact the admins of this wiki. How do I protect a page? Pages on this wiki can only be protected by admins. Protection of pages will prevent any normal users from editing, securing the page from any vandalism, but also any changes. If you would like a page to be protected, contact the admins of this wiki. How do I edit a page? Under the page title, there'll be a pencil icon with the button "Edit" next to it. You may edits pages with this tool, but please do not vandalize or harm the page. 'Categories' I've realized that many pages of this wiki are not in categories, or that they misuse categories. Categories are important for organizing content, making it easier to find certain pages/blogs/etc. How are people misusing them? People get the thought that categories are "sub-pages", and can be easily used for organizing things such as ranks, territory, etc. Actually, that information is supposed to go on the page itself. Categories categorize, in other words, sort. They are like links to other pages, or a topic. Why are they important? Categories help to sort content, like pages. Your group pages are listed under a category, which will make it easier for people to find your group. If we had no such thing as a category, we couldn't organize the wiki. What use would blogs being in categories be? You could actually sort certain blog topics into a category. For example, if I wanted to sort a blog about Warriors, having a category titled "Warriors" would help make my blog better known and would help people to know what the blog is about. How do I create categories? In the right side editor, you'll notice under the column "Add features and media", there is a "Categories" column. The "Add category..." is where you type your category name. If you want to remove a category, you over its name in the "Categories" column and click the trashcan next to the pencil. Now, what if this wiki had every page under a category? It'd organize it a bit. 'Templates' Templates are a helpful thing that helps you with certain things. For information on Templates, please go here: How do I create a template? I believe that only admins can do this. For Admins: To create a template, make a page and name it what the template will be called. You will need to use wikicode on the page. This may take a while to get what you want, so please be aware. After you get what you wanted, go to where the Edit button is. Click "Rename". Put the "To new title:" as "Template". This information may or may not be correct. Please do not plunge into template creation without knowing how it works. 'Wiki Code' The basics of Wiki Code are listed below. is used for splitting lines. Used for things such as listing things you don't want to get interfered with wiki code. The text goes in between the ><. Insert text here or ' is used for making words into bold text. (3 ') ''Insert text here or '' is used for making words Italic. (2 ') Insert text here or '' is used for making words bold Italic. (5 ') '''Coming Soon: Forum Help Templates Category:Blog posts